1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timer device, having at least a load control function, including a counter whose counting value is set by a setting means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Timers have been well known for automatically controlling a coffee maker with a mill mechanism for milling coffee beans contained in a case into coffee powder and a drip mechanism for pouring hot water to the coffee powder to extract coffee. The timer devices include a clock counter for providing time of day information, a load control counter for counting a desired milling time and a display means for usually indicating the time of day as controlled by the clock counter. The display means also indicates, with a flashing display, the remaining time for milling as controlled by the load control counter during each milling operation, and also with a flashing display, the time of day as controlled by the clock counter during each dripping operation. As a result, it is possible to tell whether the coffee maker is milling or dripping.
The conventional timer device was so constructed that the set value for the time of day and desired milling time could be altered, but the setting operation was difficult in certain circumstances. During a drip operation, time of day flashes, and therefore changes of the time of day in the clock counter, during a dripping operation, would be attempted while the time of day was flashing. Similarly, any changes to the desired milling time, attempted during a milling operation, would occur while the display was flashing. In particular, if the flashing interval was long (so that the display would be off, periodically, for an extended period) and the setting means changed the set values at a rapid rate, the set value might be incremented several times during the interval in which the display means was off, making it difficult to set the desired value accurately.